Jean Gabrielle Rangover
Jean Gabrielle Rangover is a very dedicated woman who cares deeply for her children as well as anyone else who is close to her; Jean was born to a very sick woman and her father had died just days after she was conceived from a heart attack. Jean never knew her father or her elder sister seeing they both died just before she was born, her mother died durning labor. History Jean has lived a very dramatic life but it has all made her stronger. When Jean was born her mother had died in childbirth, she was put up for adoption till then she was taken care of by the nurses of the Al Bhed hospital she was born in. When Jean was about the age of seven months she was adopted by a middle aged couple but was returned just a few months later because of her outrageous behavior. Jean would be adopted and returned over a dozen times and at the age of twelve she murdered her adopted parents, she was then put into an Psychiatric hospital for her past disturbed behavior. Jean spent at least five years in the Psychiatric hospital in till the current reigning king of the Al Bhed signed her out and put her into an Al Bhed training camp which was held at an old Al Bhed university. Jean then met her husband, Richard Ioan Rangover; the two dormed together in till they were both over their twenties. While at the Al Bhed Training camp Jean was transformed into an advanced Al Bhed Warrior, she trained for many hours and was able to use her unstable brain and train it to enhance her six senses. She was top of the Al Bhed class and is still used at this very day, although she is dormant in till a secret pass code is said. When Jean was about twenty four, Jean and Richard married and quickly had their first son Gippal Oliver Rangover, who was born absolutely healthy. Although Jean's stable mentality began fading again, she would be in and out of the doctors now but she always put her son first. When Gippal about about seven, Jean and Richard had their second and last son, Daniel Chase Rangover. At this time Jean's mentality completely faded and she her she was much more hyper and wild, which let her keep up with her son, Daniel (who also went by Dane). Dane was and still is a very hyper child, Richard began aging rapidly Jean still stayed young and active. Soon Gippal had moved out of the house when he was twenty one and Dane became the center of Jean's world. Because of this Richard had slowly began being pushed away from Jean and Richard had started a few relationships outside of his marriage. A year later Richard and Jean divorced but still live together for the sake of their children. Occupation Jean will work on and off at the local prison where both Brother Maxwell Alexander and Logan Kane Reichardt were kept. Jean works at the prison's library, trying to help the convicts expand their learning as well as teaching convicts the language of the Al Bhed. Etymology The name Jean '(jeen) is a French form of ''Jehan, the Old French form of Iohannes (seeJOHN). The French philosophers Jean Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778) and Jean Paul Sartre (1905-1980) were two well-known bearers of this name or Medieval English variant of Jehanne (see JANE). It was common in England and Scotland during the Middle Ages, but eventually became rare in England. It was reintroduced to the English-speaking world from Scotland in the 19th century. Jean's middle name '''Gabrielle is a From the Hebrew name גַבְרִיאֵל (Gavri'el) meaning "strong man of God". Gabriel was one of the seven archangels in Hebrew tradition. He appears in both the Old Testament and the New Testament, where he serves as the announcer of the births of John to Zechariah and Jesus to Mary. According to Islamic tradition he was the angel who dictated the Qur'an to Muhammad. This name has been used occasionally in England since the 12th century. It was not common in the English-speaking world until the end of the 20th century. Personality Jean has a split personality, she can go from a very bubbly young woman to an outrageous, rude old woman. Jean has had this disorder since she was very young, one of the reasons she was returned so many times by her foster parents. When Jean is her usual bubbly self she tends to get in people's faces, not in a rude way but in a way she wants them to be happy, smile, and wants them to laugh. When she is angry and acts like her rude old side she will become very abusive and will hit anyone in her way without question. This came in handy when she was fighting for the Al Bhed Camp. Image Jean enjoys dressing in beautiful, up to date clothing. Though most if it isn't expensive Jean still appreciates every piece of clothing she owns. Jean loves bright colors in her wardrobe, but also enjoys the occasional black and white. Jean is always wearing a dress, and loves to dress in retro ever since she seen her daughter-in-law, Rachael Mackenzie Alexander's style of retro. Jean is a beautiful woman at the age of fourty-three, but she looks much younger like she is in her twenties. Jean has long blonde locks that fall down her back and large blue swirled eyes. She is at the hight of five foot, three inches. Weapons Jean, while in the Al Bhed camp, she fought with classic al bhed weapons such as machina guns, or older weapons like knife's or a fighting staff (much like Baralai's) which was adopted by the Yevon customs. Though to this day Jean fights with her self made Brass Knuckles, which much advance her punches and can even cause death when attacked Gallery tumblr_m6wvjkb4WY1qaqu1ro6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6xlukpa6Z1qdv0syo2_r4_500.gif tumblr_m7afmxj9gL1qhzaruo1_500.gif tumblr_m7ahnnf5Wl1qdv0syo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m7bfy5cAHE1qcgzsvo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7c9sypSAv1r9zaago1_500.gif tumblr_m7ch1nBdac1qhzaruo1_500.gif tumblr_m751cj4Bhl1qhzaruo1_500.gif tumblr_m70f4y0BrK1r0z3hjo1_500.gif tumblr_m7diaqGoF71rorq1ro1_400.gif tumblr_m74tl5pxS11r9ymd2.gif tumblr_m7e2wgRSNX1ruwi4no1_400.gif tumblr_m75sqsMKef1ra44b1o2_250.gif tumblr_m7e34c87gw1ruwi4no1_500.gif tumblr_m78rgkj8WH1rstbjpo1_400.gif Relationships Richard Ioan Rangover When Jean and Richard first met they were very much in love, they trained together, ate together, did everything together while in the Al Bhed training camp, when the camp ended they quickly moved into marriage and a family. Shortly after their first child, Gippal, Richard started to doubted the relationship and the whole family idea. After the two had their second child Richard had completely lost the love for Jean, he began having relationships on the side. Jean did not mind this so much she just believed she needed her children to stay alive and to love. The two divorced later after Dane was born but live together for the sake of their children (Gippal and Dane do not know of the divorce, they still think their parents are together), but Richard and Jean show no affection for each other once so ever. Gippal Oliver Rangover Gippal was Jean's first pride and joy, he had taken care of Jean ever since he was a child. When Jean would have a fight with Richard, Gippal would always take his mother side not only because he cared most for his mother but because he knew she was right. Jean would do anything for her son(s). Daniel Chase Rangover Jean and Daniel are most alike, they are both hyper and unpredictable; because of this they get along just swimmingly. The two spent all their time together since Gippal moved out and they care for each other. Dane quickly learned to cook when Gippal moved out so he was able to take care of himself and his mother. Rachael Mackenzie Alexander Jean adores Rikku and thankful that Gippal married such a lovely woman like her. Jean thinks the world of Rikku because she always wished to have a daughter, and thankfully Rikku is much like Jean so they get along great. Jean finds everything about her daughter-in-law adorable, and loves her fashion sense (which she copies at times). Jorgie Ann Porter Rangover After Rikku and Gippal's wedding, Jorgie appeared in front of Jean with a note from her mother saying that she leaves Jorgie in Jean's care. Jean could not turn the young girl away and of course took the young girl into her home. Jean finally has a daughter and promises to raise her right. Logan Kane Locke While working at the prison, Jean will occasionally drop off his food tray to Logan's cell and would give him sweets or candy, as well as having small talks with him. Jean will steal Logan's cigarettes at times and really it's the only time she smokes. Jean is able to picture her self in a some what relationship with Logan, which is actually forming, slowly. YRT Jean puts great fate into YRT and supports everything she has to the three. She wishes they have the best of luck and that they watch out for her son and Baralai Matthew Lennox, her son's best friend. GBG Jean is just glad that Gippal has more friends that are the same sex he is. Trivia *Knows her husband has a crush on Rachael's mother, Mary Tate Alexander. *Jean has no clue how to cook, but she occassionally does cook when her son and her family comes home. *Jean has an Bipolar disorder, which causes her to have extreme mood swings. *Has Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, from her Al Bhed genes. *Jean was one of the Al Bheds that were on Mars. *Jean is roughly 1650 years old *Jean gave birth to her first son on Mars, and her second son on earth. Category:List of Characters Category:Rimonster's characters